I'm Not Supposed to Love You
by libbykat
Summary: This is my first fanfic. NaLu exists as well as GraNa. When Lucy kisses her gym teacher, Natsu Dragneel, Headmaster Makarov forces him to give her psychology sessions. Will love blossom though the healing of tortured souls?
1. Chapter 1

Everything that's happened so far, started a few months ago. I think it was a bit after New Years. February 25, as far as my memory goes. It all started in gym class. I was just finishing up my laps when I heard a voice. " Ugh, I'm so stressed!" It was the gym teacher. 'Cause I'm so nice, I wanted to help him. I walked over to him. " Let me help you with that!" Then I gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Then the bell rang and I left. After I was walking for a minute, I saw someone head towards the headmasters office. I wondered what it was about, but I have classes to get to. So headed to my locker and got my stuff for class. I have math class in Room 12. Okay, here's Room 8, Room 10 and here's 12. I sit down near the window, in the back row. Then I see some spiky haired kid sit next to me. " Name? " I hear him say.

" Its Lucy! Name?" I wonder what his name is. " Gray." He seems kinda dreary. " Y'know, you don't seem like a Lucy." No one has said that to me me before. " What's that supposed to mean?!" I'm not like a Lucy. " You sit in the back row, you act like a delinquent and you kissed the gym teacher." I have begun to wonder what that person going intolerance the headmasters office. " Do you know who that person was that went into the office was and what they were doing?" I hope Gray knows. " It was Wendy Marvell. She saw you kiss

Mr. Dragneel freaked out and went to see the headmaster." Wendy Marvell. I wonder how old she is. " Wendy Marvell, huh? How old is she?" I'm guessing 15. " She's 12." 12, why is Wendy in high school if she's 12? " She's here because of how smart she is. She's only 12, but her intelligence is that of a very smart 14 year old." Okay, so she's a brainiac who has unbelievable intelligence. Brrrrrring. The bell rang, so class has started. " I'm gonna pay attention. So see ya later." I see the teacher walk in. She's pretty with long red hair and brown eyes. " Okay class. I'm Miss Scarlet. I'm also the geography teacher. I'll be your new algebra teacher starting today. " I see her write an algebra equation on the board. " The equation she wrote said XxY=30+330. " You have 2 minutes to solve this equation." Okay, X must be 180. If X is 180 then Y is 2. So it equals 360. I raise my hand. " Umm, Miss Scarlet?" She turns toward me. " Yes, Miss Heartfilia?" She waits for me to answer. " I figured out the answer. X is 180 and Y is 2, so that means that the answer is 360." She nods her head and gives me a thumbs up. # Lucy Heartfilia to the office, please. Lucy Heartfilia to the office, please, thank you.# It must've been that thing Gray told me. " Miss Heartfilia, you are excused." I walk to the office. # Mr. Dragneel to the office ,please. Mr. Dragneel to the office, please, thank you.# Yup, now I definitely know it's about me kissing him.

Natsu POV

Really, calling me to the office when I'm in the middle of a class. " I'll be back in a few minutes class." I'm walking when I see a student walking in the halls without a hall-pass.

" Ummm, Miss. You need a hall-pass." I see her turn toward me with an annoyed look on her face. " I was called to the office. Mr. Dragneel?" Was the hallway that dark for her to not know who I am. " Yes. Ohhh, your the famous Lucy Heartfilia I've heard so much about." I swear I haven't met her. " Uhhh, sir. I'm in your class." Huh? She's in my class but I've never seen her before. " Are you sure you're in my class?" No joke I_ oh wait she's the one who kissed me. " Never mind. So it WAS you who kissed me, right?" If it wasn't her I don't know her at all. " You said you were stressed!" Please god say she isn't as perverse as she looks. I see the door to the headmasters office and I go in. "Mr. Dragneel, Miss Heartfilia, welcome." I see in Headmaster Makarov's eyes that he'd rather be doing something else.

" Hi, Boss." Makarov is glaring at me. " Ms. Heartfilia. Your actions were very inappropriate, I mean kissing a teacher. That's like kissing your boss when your not romantically involved." True. " Uhh, Makarov, you did that at last years Christmas Party." I hear a laugh next to me.

" Ms. Heartfilia, do you think this is funny?!" I wonder what she's gonna say. " Nope, I'm just laughing like the next guy would at you if they heard that story." Uh oh, he's giving both of us a death glare. " Back on topic! Ms. Heartfilia, I'm sure you made Mr. Dragneel feel very uncomfortable. Right?" He looks in my direction as to imply that I'm supposed to speak.

" No, actually it didn't make me feel uncomfortable at all. It just surprised me." He gave me a death glare, like I was supposed to lie and say that it made me uncomfortable. I saw Lucy's eyes go wide. " Ms. Heartfilia, as well as helping Mr. Dragneel, here for any reason. He will have to ask you questions about your life, as to know why you did that." Doesn't Makarov know I don't need help, I'm fine by myself. " Ummm, Makarov. I don't nee_" He gives me a signal to shut up or face the consequences. I feel my eyes widen. " This will be for two weeks. You are now excused." I feel the anger of a person near me. " Lucy?" I hear a moan. " I hope you don't mind doing that." Something tells me she doesn't know why. " I just thought I'd tell you why Makarov picked me to do it instead of someone else. It was because I kept on going against what he said." I noticed that it was 4:15. " It's after the last bell. The bells are off in the headmasters office" I looked back to see if Lucy was going to say anything. " I don't have to say everything about my past, right?" I heard her voice was starting to quiver. Then she started bawling. Oh, great I'm bad with crying girls." L-Lucy, are you okay?" I heard her try to say something. " It's f-fine. I've just been through some stuff." I wonder what she's been through. " Okay let's just head to my classroom where we can both sit down comfortably." It's just one more. " Okay." I hope this isn't someone who will hide their story just long enough to get some sympathy, but then share it when they finally do.

I hope you guys like the first chapter. It took me forever to write. I have up to Chapter 4 Part 1 written. Can you guys give me some songs to listen to for writing inspiration. Remember to review. Reviews are replied.


	2. Chapter 2

This is another Fairy Tail fanfic that I'm writing. This is one of those teacher-student romances. It's a NaLu. If you guessed the teacher was Natsu, you are correct. It's 'cause he's older than Lucy. It might be in a different format than "I Think I'm In Love With You". I don't know how I'm going to do this story. You'll just have to see. #_# means announcement. *_* means flashbacks dreams etc.

This chapter will mainly be about how I imagined Lucy's childhood and how it differs from her current life. I apologize if the format is weird for those of you who are reading with their devices horizontally. Name may change later. Sorry if Natsu is OOC .

Natsu POV

As soon as we got to my classroom. Lucy started to speak about what had happened in her childhood. " It all started when I was 10 after my mother died. My dad started leaving me alone with only my lessons and the servants to keep me company. The servants had their work, so I had no human company growing up. Once on my birthday, I tried to give him a rice ball and he just told me to go away. He pushed my rice ball on the floor. That's where my horror movie of a childhood started." Her horror movie of a childhood. Yikes, it must've been bad. " Another time that really hurt was when I went to my tutors house on the estate. I brought my key so I could get back in. My dad had the locks changed, he never told me anything about it. When I tried to open the door, that's when I figured it out. I ended up staying at my tutor's house for 3 whole days before he noticed I was gone. When he finally did notice, he opened the door. He slapped me across the face every time he saw me. After the incident with the locks, he locked me in my room without anything to eat for one day.

I wanted to tell someone, someone who would believe me and actually care about what I said." So her father was cold-natured and cared very little about his daughter. " The next time I got hurt like th-that. It was the last straw before I left. This time, no physical pain was there. It was the time when my father said ' I don't love you at all. In fact, Lucy, I hate you!' He said that for no apparent reason." He said he hated his child, what kind of sick parent says to their child ' I hate you!' " I left on the day of my 14th birthday. That was the one day I could be completely on my own. I'd already packed my things to leave a few days before then. After I left, I got on a train to Magnolia and never looked back." There must have been more to Lucy's story, but this was what stuck with her the most. " Umm, just thought I would ask you something. Where do you live now?" I'm guessing she found a permanent place. " I only brought $100 with me." How does she live on that little amount of money. " Then how did you find a place to stay?" If she's in high school and only brought $100 with her, she must be staying with a friend. " There's more than one way I can pay for what I want. I'm not proud of it, but at least it keeps me off the streets." I can't believe she would stoop to such low levels. " So that means you..." She nods. " Yep, I find some sucker who would be willing to date a 15 year old girl and I make him fall for me. Like I said before I'm not proud of it, but it keeps me off the streets." As far as I know what she's doing is illegal. " So, your resorting to prostitution to get a place to stay. You realize if it had been anyone else doing this, they could've sent you to juvie for that." I have two more questions to ask. "I know, sir. They could've done worse. You can turn me in. I know it's what's best for me." She thinks I'm gonna. " I'm not gonna turn you in. I think if you stop living the way you do, you could find the right path again." She's a good kid. " If you want me to, I can call your father if you want to move back in." I saw anger in her eyes. " NO WAY! NEVER! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS! " Not in a million years, huh? " You can stay in one of the dorms on campus. They have them for students who wants to see what it's like to live on their own. Rent is free." I could see her look away. " I'd never be able to live alone. " She'd never be able to. " Why?" Something must be haunting her. " When I lived back at my father's estate, I was alone, all the time. I more traumatic memories there than I could ever name. It was like living alone. I still have nightmares about it at least once a month. If I lived alone I would have nightmares every night." I wonder how she sleeps at night. Natsu, don't be a pervert. " You could stay with me, if you want." Just don't accidentally tell the headmaster. " Is that even allowed?" Like it is. " If it helps you sleep at night. I don't even know." I meant what I said. " Okay. I accept your offer." If she hasn't noticed, there are terms." I have terms. Listen to them before you accept. Rule 1, you'll have to find your own way to school. Rule 2, if I call saying my girlfriend is over don't come to my apartment." I see Lucy open her mouth. " You have a girlfriend?" I see her eyes go wide in shock. " I'm only 20, so yeah. She's Miss Scarlet, your algebra teacher. I'm not that repulsive. Rule 3, don't come into my room unless I allow you to and even then, knock." I wonder what else she has to say. " I still accept. Your a little young to be a teacher." Not the first time I've heard that. " I graduated when I was 16. Abnormal, I know. I skipped 2 grades. 9th grade and 11th grade. I just started teaching here last year. Have everything packed by tomorrow. The building is Fiore Landing. Floor 4 room 456." Lucy's eyes looked at me with a surprised look. " I know that building." She knows that building.

" Let me guess. Someone who fell for you." She nodded. " I don't know many people in this town. So who else?" I want to help this girl. I want to help her find the right path again. Because, I believe that, with help anyone can find the right path again.

I am super duper sorry that Natsu is very OOC in this chapter. Do not worry Fairy Tail fans. Natsu will be his dense and loyal self again soon.


	3. Chapter 3

later.

Lucy POV

I'm at Kries's house getting my stuff packed up so I can move. " Hey, babe. Are you moving because this house is too small? Is it because I don't have enough money? Am I the Kreis master, not good enough for you?" I'm moving because he's an irritating, clingy womanizer. Of course I wouldn't tell him that I got a better offer. " It's none of those things. I'm just tired of being tied down. I'm moving back in with my family." He's gonna be nosy and ask me where they are, isn't he. " Will I ever see you again. I want to know where you're living so I can protect you." Yup, he's being nosy. " I'm breaking up with you. The point of breaking up is not to see each other anymore. I'm not giving you my new address." The second I say that he gave me puppy dog eyes. " Please Lucy, don't break up with me. I'll be more committed. I won't flirt with other women anymore." Ugh, he's being difficult. " Kreis, I'm breaking up with you. Deal with it. You flirt with other women daily. Get one of them to be your girlfriend!" He has tears in his eyes. " But none of them are you, babe." He's not getting it. " I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU! I'M MOVING OUT! GOOD BYE!" Then I grab my bag and walk out the door. First call Mr. Dragneel, thank goodness I remembered his number. Okay, 347-927-6336. It's ringing, c'mon pick up. " Hello. Lucy?" Yes it is Lucy. " Who else would be calling you on a Saturday at 8:00?" Goof. " Possibly my girlfriend." Oh yeah, Miss Scarlet.

" Okay then. Mr. Dragneel and Miss Scarlet sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Wonder what he'll say next. " Remember, back at school I could of gave you detention." Oops. " Yeah, sorry I couldn't help it." Aww great, I'm flirting with him. " No flirting." Aww great. " Sorry, force of habit. You know why." I hear him laugh over the line. " You bet I do. So how'd you play it off with your boyfriend anyway." Ugh, boyfriend. " HE, is not my boyfriend. I just said I was tired of being tied down. I was honest with him, just like you said I should be. He begged me to keep him around. He pulled every classic trick. Puppy dog eyes, making empty promises he could never keep. I've read on WikiHow that those are one of the signs that he's desperate to keep you around. Just so he could say he has a girlfriend." ( note that I'm not sure that a page about that actually exists.)

Natsu POV

One of the signs to keep you around, huh? I remember Erza calling me to say that I was starting to sound like I'm in love with Lucy because I talk about her so much. I told her that I wouldn't talk her at all. What she replied with was 'Your going to want to tell me how she's doing and if she's behaving more normally.' Ahh, the perks of having a girlfriend. " Uhh, hey Lucy? Would you say thinking that the best thing about having a girlfriend are the perks you get from being in a relationship means that there's no spark, no love, no romance?" I hear a moan on the other line. " Uhh, sir. Think about it. If your asking that, what your saying is probably true. I hate to brake it to you. If your still in love with Miss Scarlet, stay with her, but if all you see in her are the perks of having a girlfriend, break up if you want to. Your choice, not mine." Wise thing to say. " Okay, thanks. I've got to think about breaking up with

Miss Scarlet, though. That's a wise thing to say blondie. So, do you have any friends that could give you a ride to school?" Oh great, I had to ask her about driving matters and friends. Now I feel like I'm intruding. " I have two friends, who would be willing to drive, I mean. Levy McGarden, who's a year ahead of me in school, even though we're the same age. They let her get her license though. My other friend is Gray Fullbuster_" Something goes off in my brain and I suddenly say " Lucy, don't hang out with him, he's bad news. He got held back a year because he almost never came to school." I hear a grunt over the line. " I know, he's bad news, but he's an okay guy, alright. Are you jealous that I have a guy friend already." Now she's really starting to tick me off. " One more smart comment will get you back with Kreis!" I may have gone overboard there. " Okay, okay, okay. I'm sorry. Anyway I called to say that I would be over there in 25 minutes, give or take a few minutes." Ohhhh, so that's why she called. I thought she would be calling to tick me off. Considering all of the comments. " I'll keep the door unlocked so you can get in." I hope she remembers which apartment.

Lucy POV

Okay, let's get walking. I think of everything that's happened to me in the past two years since I came here. Let's start with earlier events. I packed my things, left home, came to Magnolia. Went to dance clubs, met Lien, broke up with Lien. Met Elrin, dated him for a while. He tried to shoot me, he tried to kill me. I called the cops, he was arrested. Started going to school. Met Levy, became her friend. Met Gray, fought with him for awhile, became a somewhat friend of his. He forgot my name. Met Jeklan, dated him, he got me pregnant, he payed for the abortion. I didn't want to abort the pregnancy, but I decided it was for the better. A bit after that, I went to a bar to drink away my sorrows, met Kreis, got myself drunk, he brought me home, I got bad hangover. Stayed with him for a few days, fell in love with him, broke up with Jeklan. Met Durlan, lived with him, he kissed me, went to a bar again to have some fun, had a drunken one night stand with Kreis. Durlan caught me kissing Kreis and beat me. I found out I was pregnant again, I decided not to get an abortion, left school for a year, had Lirya. She's 2 now. Speaking of Lirya, OH MY GOD, I LEFT HER WITH KREIS! I gotta go back. I ran as fast as I could. I kick down the door, grab Lirya, and run. I see Kries. " Don't bug me, I'm grabbing Lirya. "

" You can't grab her, she's my kid too!" Oh no he didn't.

" I broke up with you, she came out of my body. She's mine. " Good bye.

30 minutes later

I finally got to Fiore Landing. " Lirya, wake up, we're at our new home!" She starts crying.

" Wahahhha!" I gotta calm her down.

" Sh, sh, sh, hush, little girl. Mommy loves you! Calm down. " She hasn't stopped crying yet, I'll give her a kiss on the cheek. That usually works.

" Ma-Ma!" She's talking. Aww!

Okay, let's go in. Room 456. I push the buzzer. " It's Lucy, can I go up!"

" I said the door was open, you could've came up anyway."

" It's just politer this way!"

" Ma-Ma!"

" Shh, Lirya one minute."

" Mama, huh? "

" Yeah, Kreis' kid. Her names Lirya. I'll explain the rest when I get up!"

I shift Lirya, so we can both be comfortable. I climb the stairs and find room 456. I turn the knob and it's unlocked, just like Mr. Dragneel said it would be.

" I'm here!"

Authors note!

I told you I would get this posted after I posted I Think I'm In Love With You Chapter 3. Oh yeah, by the way, try reading it if you've only read this story. Sorry if you guys hate that Natsu's kinda OOC. I'm not trying to romanticize teen parenting. People think through these decisions very carefully, so I apologize if it seems that way. See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

Chapter 4 Part 1

Lirya is pronounced Lear-Ya

I'm sorry for not putting this before. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. HIRO MASHIMA DOES!

Lucy POV

I put Lirya down and looked for Mr. Dragneel. " Ma-Ma, whewre awre we?"

" We're home Lirya!"

" Dhen, whewres Da-da."

" This is our new home, sweetie!"

" Dhen who's he. He not Da-da. Stwenger, danger! Stwenger, danger!"

" Hey, I may be a stranger, but I am not dangerous!"

" He's someone Ma-Ma knows from school. He's no stranger!"

" I'll explain the rest of the reason I have a kid now. Lirya nap time."

" Ok, Ma-Ma!"

" Is there somewhere I can put her down?"

" Is the couch alright?"

" Oh I forgot! I can just put Lirya back in the stroller, it can fold down into a cradle."

After I put the stroller in cradle mode, after Lirya fell asleep, I explained Lirya and the reason I'm a parent.

*FLASHBACK*

I walked into the Moonlight Cat Club and Bar and went to the bar. I spoke to the bartender. " Hey, who's the richest guy here?"

" You're lookin' right at him. My names Lien. Who are you, cutie?" Ugh, creep. Well, if it's the best I can do currently, it may as well work.

I put on my best flirty face and said " Well, hot stuff. Since your so cute, my name is Lucy!" His eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. It worked.

" You lookin' for a place to stay, 'cause I got one." It worked.

" Sure, why not? When does your shift end?"

" Right now, your my last customer!"

Then he pulled me in for a hot, steamy kiss. It was my first kiss, I'm not proud of it, though! The next week consisted of sleeping with Lien, good morning kisses, good bye kisses and my job at the café. Finally, I was bored of this guy, it was time to leave him. I started packing and that morning I told him. " Lien, I'm breaking up with you_" He slapped me across the face.

" Why, I'm the best guy in this entire city. You won't find any other guy in this city as good as me!"

" If your the best guy in this city, I don't want to know the others. I'm leaving, end of story!"

That was the end of that. I moved to Magnolia. I went to more bars and clubs until I met Elrin. He was sweet.

" Hello, Lucy!"

I fell in love with him. " E-Elrin." I lived with him for 3 weeks. I went walking into town one night when this guy started to hit on me.

" Hey, hot stuff, how ya' doin' " That's when I heard gunshots.

" That was a warning shot, she's mine!"

" No way, she's mine!"

" She's mine, I've been with her for three weeks, she's mine." That's when Elrin killed him. " Lucy, you little slut! I thought you were genuine. Turns out I was wrong. Enjoy going to hell."

" No, Elrin, don't kill me!" I heard more gunshots and then pain. I look down to see blood. Focusing more I saw a bullet. Then I ran. I heard more gunshots. I ducked under the porch of the nearest house and called 911.

" Hello, 911. Someone tried to kill me. My name is Lucy Heartfilia at_" I look at the rock. " 304 Elm Avenue. The man who tried to kill me and killed a man who spoke to me is named Elrin Daime. The crime scene is in front of Beaufront Ice Cream Parlour in Magnolia."

" Miss, we'll be there in 10 minutes. "

" Peekaboo, I found you!"

"AHHHHC!"

He shot my arm. Again and again until I fell unconscious. The pain just rang in my arm.

" The_e she 's."

" Ther_s a lot of blood."

" _ Ilia"

" _ rtfilia."

" _ cy Heartfilia."

Then I came to.

" Where am I?"

" Your in the hospital! Are you Lucy Heartfilia!"

" Y-yes! Is Elrin arrested!"

" He is. You're safe."

" What happened to my arm?"

" You lost a lot of blood, but you're alive. We just had to stich you up. You'll have a nasty scar there for awhile."

" There was a Jude Heartfilia calling us. Does he have any relation to you?"

" He was my dad, he beat me, hated me. He was my worst enemy."

" It didn't sound like it. He said he wanted you home at once."

" He wanted me to follow his every word."

" That's normal for parents."

" No, you don't get it. He told me to marry someone in another high class family. He said I needed to have a boy as his heir to the company head, saying he wished he had a son instead of a daughter. I'm not going back."

That's when the tears came.

" You only have up to a middle school degree, you can't work in many places. If you agree to go back to high school, you can stay with me. "

" If it means n-not g-g-goi-ing home. Okay!"

" Just try not to fall in love with me. The address is 304 Elm Ave. Where you were found unconscious."

" I'm only 14. Seriously!"

" Love has no age, me amore!"


End file.
